


【铁虫】浮华暂借问（abo/nc-17）

by 2shuang



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 02:28:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21500341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shuang/pseuds/2shuang
Summary: 30岁宫廷医师铁×17岁国王情人虫abo，非常规先婚后爱
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 11





	【铁虫】浮华暂借问（abo/nc-17）

**Author's Note:**

> 私设:信息素不只可以是味道，也可以以一种感觉的形式存在  
> 暖阳Tony×青草味Peter

“我正在筹备一场婚礼，Tony，你觉得这里看起来怎么样？”

“非常盛大，有谁要结婚了吗？”

“Peter，Peter Parker。”

“我知道他是您的情人？”

“我应付不来西莉亚的醋意了，她简直能一天提三次让我把Peter赶走。而我又实在是离不开他也离不开西莉亚，所以，我准备先假装把Peter嫁出去。”

“是个好主意。”

“一个常年游走于花丛中的花花公子，突然爱上了其中一个，于是我仁慈地为他们赐婚，并赐予他们一座庄园。当然了，庄园也只是个幌子，Peter还是会住在皇宫附近，这样方便我去找他。”

“您有人选了吗？”

“就是你，Tony。”  
  
\---  
  
Tony从没想过要结婚，更没想过会这样结婚。

一场由国王亲自下令并主持的，他和国王的小情人的婚礼。

被连在一起的每一个字都充满了荒唐。Tony这么想着，烦躁地扶了一把礼帽的宽沿，粗鲁的动作让假发都跟着歪了些许，这是他第一次在这座宫殿里感到不自在。

随着国王令下，指挥棒被挥出一个悠扬的弧度，乐队的各个声部随之渐次奏响。人工河道两岸摇晃着烛光，正前方厚重的雕花木门向两边缓缓分开，门后通体漆金的四人高宝座引得四下里一片惊呼和赞叹，蒙着头纱的男孩端坐在正中央，平日里贴身的随侍伏在他膝边，左右还立着两名擎着白烛的侍女，它如同海上航船一般裂开水面向他们驶来。

Tony望着对面那个曾有过几面之缘的男孩，托了他的福，让自己享受到了仅次于国王的婚礼规格。

当那艘“大船”终于停在他们面前时，侍女掀起男孩的头纱，跟着国王立刻上前几步从侍女手中接过他的手，男孩乖巧腼腆地对着国王展开笑容，由对方牵着自己来到Tony身前。

他是真的很宠爱这个男孩，宠爱到甚至可以把他嫁给自己。

男孩看起来也很爱他，爱到甚至甘愿为他而嫁给另一个人。

接到国王的示意，Tony从杂乱的思绪里回神，抬起手任凭国王将他和男孩的手搭在一起，接受着在场的所有人给予他们这对新人的祝福。

不间断的掌声里，Tony反手握上Peter的指尖，微微欠身在他的手背上印下一个吻。哦，当然是手背，因为他不被允许亲吻他的合法丈夫。

男孩身上浓郁的烈酒味呛进Tony的鼻腔，刺激得他下意识屏住了呼吸。这感觉可一点都不好受，这个国度里最具攻击性的信息素正向他宣告着面前这位年轻omega的主权。

但是，他还是隐隐约约得从这味道中捕捉到一丝浅淡的青草香。如果阳光能洒在青草上，那一定会是最美好的光景。  
  
\---  
  
这座庄园会等来它的另一个主人纯属是个意外。

Peter推开大门的时候，Tony正在大厅里开他的宴会，国王可没禁止这个。他的女伴牵着他指尖轻盈地转过一圈后仰倒在他的臂弯里，然后，正巧看见了站在门口的Peter。

“哇哦——迟到的客人，你要先自罚一杯。”她扶着Tony的肩膀站起身，在他脸上留下了一个轻吻，手指从桌上托起一杯酒，接着提起裙子走向Peter，娇憨又不失礼地将杯子递到他面前，“之前没见你来过，Tony的新朋友吗？”

Tony这才注意到门口“迟到的客人”，哈，他迟到的确实够久的。

“不，夫人，我不是，我是......”Peter手足无措地想要向对方解释，却又不知道怎么措辞，越来越小的声音被淹没在嘈杂的乐声里。

“他可不是客人，他是‘迟到的主人’。”Tony走过去从她手中拿过杯子喝了一口，“我不知道你今天会来，下次你可以先送一封信。”

女伴恍然大悟地“哦”了一声，脑袋向Tony的方向歪了歪:“他就是你那个丈夫？那我不打扰你们咯。” 她察觉到两人间诡异的气氛，识趣地重新钻回舞池躲离他们。

“Sorry，sir，我保证下次会的。如果您方便的话，可以找人带我去我的房间吗？”男孩低下头，实际上，如果他能料到自己今天会来，那么他一定会提前告知Tony的。

Tony看着男孩，莫名地涌起一种说不上来的心虚，仿佛是偷吃的时候被人抓了个正着。但他根本没必要心虚的不是吗？这里的所有人都知道，Tony的“那个丈夫”从来没有踏进过这座庄园的大门，他也不属于这里。

然而，那句“去找Jarvis”最后还是演变成了“我带你去”。  
  
“这里都是按照我的喜好布置的，如果你有什么不喜欢的，明天让Jarvis来换掉就可以。不过，我猜你也只是来度个假的，住不了几天就会回去。”远离了喧闹的大厅后，Tony这次清晰地嗅到了空气中的青草香，虽然仍然掺杂着少许的酒味，但比起上次已经纯粹得多了，这让他不自觉的加快了语速。

“谢谢，您的审美很棒，我很喜欢。”Peter点点头向Tony道谢。不知道为什么，明明已经是初秋的深夜了，他却仍然觉得这里暖烘烘的，“而且，我想也许我会在这里住一段时间，希望不会打扰到您。”

“不会，你也是这里的主人。”Peter的客气让Tony略微反思了一下自己刚才是不是有点刻薄了，他放缓了语气，“有事找Jarvis就可以，找我也行，我房间就在你隔壁。明天早上我带你在这里逛逛。”

“谢谢您，先生，那么，晚安？”

“嗯哼，晚安。”

他们礼貌地像一对刚刚达成租赁关系的房东和房客。

Tony离开时体贴地帮Peter带上门，门页合上的前一刻，在男孩看不见的地方，他再次深深嗅了一口门边残存的青草香。

但是，Tony第二天并没有兑现昨晚的话。

清晨，Peter在餐厅等了一个半小时也没有等到Tony，在从Jarvis处得知对方惯于赖床的毛病后，他决定直接去敲门。

如果敲不开的话，也许他也有推门的权利？毕竟是Tony先提出来的要带自己逛庄园，那么，自己现在就有义务叫他起床。

感谢Tony平时没有落锁的习惯，Peter得以直接推门进去。

男人的睡相并不好看，他侧着脸趴在床上，手臂合围着把枕头整个圈在怀里，一半被子被踢下了床，剩下的一半堪堪搭在腰臀以下，半截小腿露在外面。大概是这个睡姿压到了胸口，他还微微张开嘴保持着呼吸通畅。

Peter蹲在床边，阳光从窗口落进来，正好把他包裹起来，还晒到了床上人的半张脸。

这样都不醒哦——Peter被阳光晃得眯起眼睛，产生了一种现在还处在夏天的错觉，不禁更佩服Tony赖床的水平。

可能是感觉到了身旁一直注视着的目光，Tony从喉咙里咕哝了几声不情不愿地睁开眼。Peter的脸刚一出现在视野中，甚至还没有彻底清晰，他就立刻见了鬼一样的翻身坐起来，接着眼前一花又差点栽倒下去。

“您没事吧？”Peter眼疾手快地扶住他，“抱歉，先生，我只是想叫您起床。”

谁一睁眼看到春梦对象就在边上直勾勾地盯着你都不会觉得没事！还好他的裤子足够宽松到可以完美地挡住一切，Tony咬牙。

“没事，就是起的太快了有点头晕......”他撑住床缓了几秒后，向内挪了一下与Peter拉开距离，“应该是我说抱歉，今天起晚了，不好意思。”

Peter会意也向后退开两步，虽然是在房间里，但也还是得注意一些。而且不知道为什么，他觉得燥热的难受，脑袋突然昏沉沉的，他尽量掩饰住自己的不适对Tony点点头:“没关系，您先整理，我在外面等您。”

看到Peter离开房间，Tony泄愤似的更加肆无忌惮地放出信息素。他做梦梦见了他的新婚丈夫，然后在起床时发现梦里的人恰好就在眼前，如果这是一个正常的早晨，他们会先交换一个吻，接着立刻滚到床上去狠狠搞上一发。

但这所有都他妈的该死的不正常！

Peter一退出Tony的卧室，一阵凉意立刻袭了上来，他下意识地打了个哆嗦，怀念起方才房间里的暖意，如果能不那么热就最好了。

他房间的采光可真好，Peter想。  
  
\---  
  
“Mr.Stark——”书房的门后突然探出来一个小脑袋。

听见男孩的声音，Tony脸上不由得挂上了他自己都未曾察觉的浅笑，手上调制试剂的动作却不停，眼神也始终很好的被克制住停留在试管的刻度上:“无聊了？”

“有点，您又再研究什么？”Peter小跑到桌前，熟练地拉过椅子坐下，胳膊搭在椅背上看着Tony的实验。

“信息素，关于怎么去除标记。”Peter听到后面几个字时心头一跳，“前段时间朋友写信过来，说在社会底层有很多omega会因为一个意外的标记被毁了一生，所以他正在做这方面的研究。我最近恰好闲得很，顺手帮个忙。不许坐两条腿椅子，说了多少回了？”Tony说完将试管搁在架子上，双手撑在桌面上，目光转向Peter身下的椅子腿。

“哦——”男孩乖乖坐好。

“很乖，奖励你这个。”Tony把桌子旁边的暖水袋递给Peter，那是Jarvis刚才灌好拿过来的，但是Tony忙着做实验，没法用。

Peter看见暖水袋眼睛一亮，立刻接过来抱在怀里，刚刚好的热度让他舒服地眯起眼睛，膝盖跟着蜷起来，看上去恨不得整个人都围着它缩成一团。

“怕冷还不多穿点，每次见你穿的都不多。”Tony无奈地摇摇头，“下次再不穿外套就别来了。”他一边说着一边顺手撸了一把Peter柔软的小卷毛，还是在家里好，不用戴假发，他很喜欢Peter自己的头发。

Peter打小就体寒，现下正值秋冬换季，更是从早到晚的手脚冰凉，可他偏又不喜欢裹着厚实的羊毛披风，就高兴每天揣着个暖水袋到处跑。

“因为您这里暖合啊，您的房间保温效果都很好。”Peter把在暖水袋上捂得热乎乎的手贴到脸上，满足的叹出一口气，“我房间里就很冷，所以我喜欢在您这里待着。”

因为怀里抱着热水袋，所以Peter说这话的没有注意到，周围的暖意又悄悄升高了些许。不知道是因为怀里的热度还是别的什么，他后背上已经出了薄汗，浅淡的青草香随之溢出来。

“只是因为我这里暖合？”Tony被Peter隐约散出的信息素中惬意地不想多做思考，下意识地接上，然而问完这一句后，他立刻意识到自己失言了。

“当然不是，我也喜欢看您做这些实验。”还好，Peter是个很机灵的孩子。

“那你可得小心哪天被我变成试验品。”他低着头望进Peter的眼睛里。

“也不是不可以？”男孩偏着头冲他眨了眨眼，似是在暗指什么。

Tony立刻收回视线，仗着Peter看不懂，假装认真地重新摆弄起桌上的一堆瓶瓶罐罐:“算了吧，要是把你试出个好歹，我这条命也得跟着交代了。”

“Mr.Stark，我想......”

“Sir，门口有一位画师要见您，他还带来了国王的书信。”Jarvis在未关的门上礼节性地扣了两下，打断了男孩的话。

听见“国王”这个词后，房间里的氛围瞬间凝固了下来，Tony脸上的笑意消失无踪，Peter也皱起眉头，手指无意识地扣弄着热水袋。

“让他等着，我马上来。”

“好的，sir。”Jarvis离开的时候没有忘记将门合上。

Tony烦躁地扯开了领口的一个扣子，转过身背对着Peter靠在桌子上，手指紧紧扣住桌角。

“我是不是要回去了？”闷闷的声音从身后传来。

Tony不理他。

于是Peter主动走过去扯了扯Tony宽大的袖子:“先生——”

Tony拽下他的手按在桌子上，却仍旧不看他也不理他。

Peter又换了一只手去拉他袖子。

平复了一会儿情绪，Tony用空出来的手拍了拍Peter的肩膀当做安抚，接着一言不发地绕过他走出去。离开时，掌根蹭过手背，Peter觉得自己整条右臂都因为异样的酥麻感而轻颤着。

他把手背贴在侧脸上蹭了一下，担忧里升起来一丝隐秘的欢欣，这可比暖水袋舒服多了。  


未来的几天里，Peter一下子从阳光活泼的大男孩，变成了娇气事多的小少爷。

“我坐的腰酸了，明天再画吧。”  
“干什么？今天不去，我头疼我要再睡一会儿。”  
“好冷啊，我的暖水袋呢？把披风一起给我，我快要冻死了。”  
“我还要保持这个姿势多久啊？胳膊都麻了，我去活动一下。”  
“不行，这个动作不好看，我再想个姿势，你重新画。”  
“......”

一连十天，每天只能画不到两个小时，还时不时地被推翻重来，画师盯着画板上第三次重新起草的画稿，愁的又揪掉了自己的一把头发。他觉得自己简直像是在斯塔克庄园里蹭吃蹭住的米虫。

这样的情况一直持续到了Tony被国王召见。

“我要的画进展怎么样了？”国王转过头看着跟在自己身后半步的Tony，直截了当地问道。

“并不理想，陛下。”Tony装作听不懂国王话里的意思，“您知道的，Peter体寒，现在天气转凉，作画时穿着的衣服又过于单薄，所以每天能够用来作画的时间相当有限。”他说的很坦然，毕竟这本来就是其中一部分的事实。

“Peter？”

“Mr.Parker。”Tony从善如流地纠正了他刚才称呼上的疏漏。

“既然你要装傻，我就直说了，最多半个月，这幅画完成的时候，我要看到Peter躺在我的床上，明白了吗？”

“明白了。”  
  
\---  
  
画师发现，Tony这次回来之后，Peter不再像之前那样挑三拣四了，哪怕有时真的冻到手脚僵硬，也不再吭声，只是一直垂着眼不知道在想些什么。当然，画师并不在意这些，适当的忧郁感会让这个小omega更加动人的。

“今天就到这里吧，明天继续。”不出意外的，依旧是Tony率先开口叫停。

“是的，先生。”画师点点头，默默地收拾好自己的东西退出房间。

Tony从Jarvis手里接过披风给Peter围上，把男孩包裹在烘烤过的衣料里。然而他却没有急着收回手，反倒是钻进披风里，抚上了男孩方才一直裸露在外的半边肩膀，手底下传来的冰凉让他遏制不住地感到心疼。

“唔——”Peter被Tony掌心的温度烫了一下，下意识地向Tony的方向缩了缩身子。

他伸手拉住Tony的前襟，声音很轻:“Mr.Stark，我认为我做了不对的事。”他停了一会儿，在Tony的注视下艰难地坦白了自己的心思，“我......我不想回去。”

“我曾经以为你很爱他。”Tony叹了口气，“甚至愿意为了他乖乖地嫁给我。”

Tony的用词让Peter心口一紧，即便是举行过婚礼，他依然对丈夫这个概念有些模糊，最少在这段时间的相处中，他始终没有真正意识到过Tony是他法律意义上的另一半。毕竟，标记他的人是那位高高在上的王。

“我是不是没有跟您讲过我是怎么成为那些人中的一个的？”Peter似乎有些避讳“情人”这个词。

“没有。”感觉到掌心下的皮肤渐渐温热起来，Tony将手移到Peter颈间，指尖有意无意地从他的腺体上扫过。

Peter被他的动作扰得再次向前倾了倾身，但却始终没有真正触到Tony。

“其实就像很多故事里讲的一样，我家里并不富裕，Ben叔要做很多工才能勉强养活我和May姨。然后，国王在某一次出宫的时候看中了我，就把我带到宫里去了。”

“你不讨厌他吗？你原本可以过正常的生活，会在未来遇见一个对你一心一意的alpha，或者beta，你们会很幸福。”

“如果真能像您说的这么轻易，那您也不用帮那位朋友研究去除标记的药了。”

“我不只是在帮那个朋友。”Tony小声嘀咕了一句。

“什么？”

“没什么，你继续说。”他用手指去绕Peter卷翘的发尾。

“所以，我不讨厌他，相反的，我很感激他，他对我很好，很照顾我，而且还很大方改善了Ben和May的生活。”男孩平和地叙述着。

“这不叫大方，他是国王，改善一户人家的生活太容易了。”Tony对Peter为那个人说好话而感到不满，“这甚至连举手之劳都算不上，事实上，如果我想，这也是我可以随手做到的事。”

“Mr.Stark——”Peter为Tony打断他的行为表示了抗议，“是我没有让他做更多的，那会让我觉得我们之间......更不平等。”他思索了一下选择了这个形容词。

Tony抬手覆在Peter额头上，随即又在自己额上贴了贴，表情看上去十分认真:“Pete，我确定你现在没有因为着凉而发烧。”说到这儿，Peter气呼呼的瞪了他一眼，“跟国王谈平等，你认真的？我假设你知道我们谈论的对象是这个国家里最有权势的alpha，以及每年他会在标记多少个omega之后看都不看她们一眼直接丢掉。”

“我当然知道。”Peter抓着Tony衣服的手向下拽了拽，示意对方好好听自己讲，“我只是不想让自己看上去那么像是......像是出卖身体换钱的...妓女。”他的声音越说越轻，如果不是房间里安静到针落可闻，Tony可能都听不见最后那个词。

“你不是。”Tony握上Peter的手，看着他的眼睛一字一顿的说，“所以，你想报答他？”

Peter点点头，目光停留在他们交握着的那只手上。他知道国王身边的其他人都是怎么做的，但他做不到像一个“正常”的情人那样去讨宠吃醋。别人看他是乖巧懂事，然而他只是单纯地想要做些什么去报答他，最少可以不给他添麻烦，尽管对方作为一个王，根本不需要这个，可他还是执拗地继续这样做。所以他乖顺地听从国王的一切安排，哪怕是让他嫁给另一个人。

只有一次他忤逆了国王的意愿，他劝他不要把一个心有所属的omega带走标记，然后——然后他就在这里了。

“嗯，但现在我觉得很愧疚。”

Peter抬起头。

“因为我爱上你了，Tony。”

他们都犯了这个国家中最严重又最可笑的罪: 他们爱上了自己的丈夫。

  
也许是上午的倾诉让Peter放下了一部分负罪感，又或者是那副肖像的完成度越来越高，傍晚的时候，Peter做了一个莽撞的决定。

“Jarvis，你知道Mr.Stark现在在哪儿吗？”

“我刚刚见到先生去了花园。”

“谢谢——”

Tony的花园被园艺师修剪设计得宛如一个巨大的迷宫，Peter焦急地绕了好几圈，不仅没找到人，自己反而先双腿一软瘫坐在了地上。

Tony原本只是想来散散步放松一下神经，男孩一声“Tony”让他整个下午都平静不下来。于是他习惯性地跑到花园里，繁密的绿植与Peter信息素有几分相近，能暂时安抚住他，所以，除了书房，他最喜欢的就是泡在这里。

然而今天他却从中捕捉到了熟悉的味道，他能肯定这是Peter的信息素，但却又与他曾经闻到过的不同，不再是夏日里干爽的青草香，而是被暴雨冲刷后潮湿的清晨。Tony压住心中不详的预感，疾步循着味道的来源找过去。

Tony的身影刚一出现在视线中，Peter就立刻挣扎着从地上爬起来，跑过去扑进他怀里，搂着他的脖子红着眼睛往人身上蹭。

如果这样都看不出来是Peter发情了，那Tony这三十多年可就白活了，他现在唯一庆幸的就是这个庄园里只有他一个alpha，不会有别人闻到Peter的信息素。

“怎么突然发情了？抑制剂呢？！”Tony把黏在身上的男孩推开一步左右，一边哑着嗓子问他，一边拼命收拢着自己被对方诱发到暴涨的信息素，拜这个小混蛋所赐，他现在也濒临发情的边缘了。但是被标记的omega在发情期时只需要标记他的alpha，他绝对不能伤到Peter。

“唔...不要抑制剂，”Peter不死心地试图再次凑近面前的热源，通红的眼眶里蕴满了水汽，颠三倒四的不停重复着，“我喝了您的药，不要抑制剂，我要您我不要抑制剂......”没了标记的阻碍，他才终于意识到，平日里让他感到的舒服的，不自觉想要贴近的是Tony的信息素。

“你疯了？那是半成品！”

Peter被他吼得一颤，眼睛一眨眨下一滴泪来，委屈地去揪Tony的衣服:“可是我想要您，先生，我不想回去，我想要您操我，可以吗？可以吗，先生？”被欲望击溃的男孩毫无羞耻感可言，只会抓着他爱的人一遍遍的问。

“可以。”

  
Tony一把扯下Peter的裤子，在挺翘的屁股上用力打了一巴掌当做教训，不等男孩呼痛，立刻将两根手指捅进对方早已泥泞不堪的后穴里。

“哈啊——”Peter缩紧内壁夹住Tony的手指，表情惊喜满足得像是个终于吃到了糖的孩子，穴口讨好似的一下一下咬着，仰着头用鼻尖去蹭他的胡茬，“还要...还要，先生——”

“Fuck you......”Tony低声骂了一句后抽出手指，迅速地解下两人的外套铺在地上，把Peter放倒在上面，居高临下地看着双腿间一片湿润的omega，“你以前是怎么取悦他的，做给我看。”

Peter仰面躺在衣服上把裤子和靴子一起踢下来踢到旁边，双臂自觉地托住腿根将腿扒成将近180度，手指按上身下的两个肉洞边缘向外掰开:“先生要看前面还是后面？”他的语气诚恳而淫荡，又单纯得像是商铺里的店员在问客人更喜欢哪件商品。

“后面，操到你前面的小洞喷出水来为止，我想这对你来说应该不难。”Tony的眸色愈渐深沉，空气中满溢的香气刺激得他头昏脑涨。

Peter得到回答后翻过身跪趴在衣服上，上半身尽可能地贴着地面，以确保他的屁股抬得足够高，好让Tony清晰地看见他不停开合着的小洞。与此同时，他听见了身后陡然加重的呼吸声。

他用脑袋和肩膀的力量稳住身子，一手掰着白嫩的臀瓣，另一手的指甲在洞口处磨蹭着打转搔刮，口中低低地呜咽着:“我能插进去吗？我想插进去——”

“插进去。”

听到Tony的许可后，他迫不及待地直接插入三根手指，快速捣弄起来。显然他对自己的敏感点十分熟悉，插了没几下就触到了前列腺的位置，高声呻吟着狠狠戳弄那一点。

Tony看着他熟练的动作，不禁又联想起他从前是怎么另一张床上用同样的方法去讨好另一个男人的，汹涌而来的嫉妒烧灼着他仅存的那点理智。他转到Peter身前来同他跪在同一件外套上，解下裤子释放出硬到胀痛的性器，揪着男孩的头发迫使他抬起头，接着毫无预兆地径直操进他的嘴里堵住了不间断的呻吟。

Peter被他拽的一时跪不稳，立刻收回手紧紧攥住Tony的一边裤脚。在对方发话之前，舌尖就已经主动缠绕在柱身上吮吸舔舐，身体向前一倾收缩着喉口完成了一个深喉，接着晃动的身子在Tony的性器上操着自己的嘴，每次被顶到喉咙时都不忘贪谗似的吮吸一口。埋在身后的手指也没有停下动作，一下重过一下地戳刺着敏感点。

“God......”Tony一瞬间揪紧Peter的发根，他发誓这绝对是他体会过的最好的口活，“如果我没记错，你才17岁，但你简直比城里最贵的姑娘的都会吸。”说着他又扣着Peter的脑袋狠狠顶弄了几下。

男孩察觉到口中的玩意儿又涨大了一圈，顶的他想干呕，嘴角也被撑得撕裂一样的疼。他缓缓地让性器退出一半，以方便他现在可以用舌尖去挑逗着已经渗出清液的马眼。他先是将舌头抵进沟壑里转了一圈，舌面贴在龟头上滑动碾压，接着又收回来只用舌尖由快到慢的铃口处扫着。

然后他将Tony的性器全部吐出来，看着它眨眨眼，突然心满意足地傻笑了一下，对准顶端“啾”的亲了上去。继而又重新将它含了回去，抬眼看向Tony，无声地催促着他快点动作。

Tony平时见多了Peter或阳光开朗，或顽皮狡黠的样子，怎么也想不到，这个看起来乖巧温和的男孩，在性事中可以大胆淫荡到这种程度。

嫣红的唇瓣包裹着性器，Tony一低头就看见Peter湿漉漉望过来的眼睛，小腹里邪火更甚，按着他的脑袋每一下都操的又重又快。

直到Tony快要忍不住直接发泄在Peter的嘴里，他还在犹豫男孩会不会愿意这样，对方就在他射出来的前一秒先一步向后退开了，Tony原以为这是他拒绝的信号，没想到男孩却只是闭上眼睛，仰着头任由精液被尽数射在他脸上。

白色的粘稠体液有少许挂在睫毛上，Peter眨了好几下才勉强睁开眼睛。他收回刚刚一直插在后穴里的湿哒哒的手指，转而去牵住了Tony的左右摇了一下:“先生，我自己操后面到不了，不够粗，您可以帮我吗？please......”

“坏孩子，当然可以，但是你只能选择一个。”Tony看着两人手指之间拉出的银丝，回答说。

“我不可以都要吗？我都想要，先生——”Peter现在看上去又可怜又苦恼，身下的两个小洞一个被手指插得合不拢，一个还在不停地往外淌水，他不想选，他想要让Tony把它们都塞满。

“不，我只会给你一个，多的你要自己争取，kid。”Tony爱抚而亲昵地揉着Peter的卷毛，放低声音诱导着他，“所以，你是想让我继续捅烂你后面的洞，还是更想让我操进你的阴道里，让你喷出来的水打湿下面的两件衣服？”

“我要第二个，先生...我想让您把我操到高潮......”

Tony严重怀疑Peter说他自己操不到高潮的话其实根本就是在耍赖撒娇，他才刚刚插进去顶弄了几次，还没来得及仔细感受一下紧窄湿软的甬道，嫩肉就突然痉挛着绞紧，接着一股热流率先浇在了他的性器上。

男孩的高潮来的又急又快，Tony眼疾手快地捡过刚刚被Peter脱在旁边的内裤塞进他嘴里堵住高潮时的高声哭叫:“轻一点，小坏蛋，如果你不想现在有人听见你的声音找过来的话。”

呻吟声被封住，Peter只能呜咽着咬紧嘴里湿透了的布料，手指死死扣住男人的肩膀，腰背绷紧着弓起一道弧度，盘在他腰间的双腿脱力地打着颤。

男孩还没从高潮的余韵里缓和过来，Tony就再次发狠地冲撞进去。

“唔！”愈发强烈的快感从身下蔓延开，意识被操干得一片混沌，生理性的泪水滑落下来，又立刻被男人俯下身吻去。

“要不要猜猜看你今天会高潮几次？”Tony贴在Peter颊侧，叼住圆润的耳垂用牙齿磨蹭着，同时深嵌在对方体内的性器触到了一个柔软的腔口。

Peter抬起屁股撞了撞Tony，生殖腔随着他的动作微微张开了一个小口，吸附住性器的顶端，内壁也跟着缠在茎身上，意图让他进到更深的地方。

Tony被他咬的倒吸一口气，报复性地在他小屁股上打了一掌，停下动作松开口中的耳垂，咬着牙盯住身下不听话的男孩:“我不能标记你。”

听着对方毫无商量余地的语气，Peter索性别过头去不理他，原本主动热情去吸咬性器的内肉也放松下来，整个人看起来一副消极抵抗的模样。

“不想要了？”Tony挑眉。

Peter看着旁边的草丛，“嗯”了一声回答他。

“可我还想要呢——”话音未落，他又重新挺动腰身操干起来，只是这次不再去碰那道隐秘的缝隙。

Peter随着他的节奏小声哼哼着，抱怨和别扭逐渐被快感再度浸染，心理上对标记的渴求被生理上的满足和愉悦取代。他双臂搂紧了Tony将自己严丝合缝地贴在他怀里，半阖上眼睛一下下的挺着腰配合。

然而这节奏保持了没一会儿，Peter就先乱了套，迎合的速度变得时快时慢，脖颈向后仰去，眼睛紧紧闭起来，内壁也不自然地抽搐着，粉嫩的阴茎戳在Tony的衬衫上不住地抖着。

Tony突然停了下来抽出性器。

被阻断在高潮边缘的男孩猛地睁开眼，仿佛遇见了什么不可思议的事情一样瞪着他，皱着眉头像是受了天大的委屈。Peter气闷地用脚后跟在Tony屁股上用力踢了一下。

“不是不想要了？”Tony一副“我都是听你的话”的样子。

Peter飞快地摇摇头，阴唇讨好地又咬了咬Tony。

“这不还是不想要嘛——”Tony用前段在外缘浅浅戳刺。

男孩重新点点头，想了想又觉得意思又不对，急得脸涨得通红又不知道怎么表达。

Tony看他这副模样也不继续逗弄，如他所愿的顶上洞口操了进去。Peter餍足地眯起眼，喉咙里舒服地咕哝出几声，复又乖顺地任由男人在自己体内开垦。

然而Tony却始终关注着他的反应，接连两次都停在了Peter高潮前。

“次数太多会伤身体的。”Tony停下的同时还故意用指腹重重碾压上他的腺体。

“唔嗯！”男孩哀哀地呜咽着，收回搂着Tony的胳膊蹭着满脸的泪痕，用力踢踹着男人挣扎着试图从他身下逃开。他蜷着膝盖抵住Tony的胸口不让他靠近自己，空出的手探到身下想要自己解决没顶的欲望。

“啪——”

Peter捂住被打红的手背恶狠狠地瞪着Tony，眼泪一个劲的往下掉。Tony见小孩儿真的被自己欺负委屈了不再闹他，扣住乱动的脚腕抬到自己肩上，比起方才又一次加重了力度。

Peter以为他又要故技重施，惊惧地用脚掌顶住男人的肩膀向外推，却立刻因为被撞到生殖腔口软了腰。Tony每次都精准的顶上腔口，但又不真正过界，Peter还没来得及继续挣扎几下，性器和被填满的甬道就同时痉挛着射了出来。他看着Tony身上被弄脏了的衬衫忿忿的想，这才不是自己的错，都怪他。

埋在潮吹后高热的软肉间最后抽插了十几下，Tony将性器抽出来准备射在外面，他可不想给男孩留下任何一点隐患。然而几乎是同一瞬间，Peter突然翻起来把他反推在地上，卡在Tony射精的同时用后穴将硬挺着的性器完整地吃了下去。

Peter得意地笑着哼了一声，眼睛也跟着弯起来。他俯低身凑在Tony唇边，Tony会意咬着揉成团的内裤把它从Peter口中扯出来吐到旁边，接着摁着他的后脑交换了一个深吻。

“这么想要我射在里面？”Tony捏了一把他软乎乎的小屁股。

“嗯，想要——”吃饱了的男孩趴在Tony身上，声音懒洋洋的。

“现在我们得想一下，怎么才能避开其他人把你带回房间了。”Tony看着两人身上身下沾满体液的衣服说。

“我们可以在天黑之后再回去。”Peter直起身子，双手撑在Tony胸前抬起屁股，“而且，是您说要我自己争取的。”

晚上，Tony收拾好回屋准备睡觉的时候，发现自己的床上多了一个毛茸茸的脑袋

“Mr.Stark，我可以跟您睡一晚上吗？”Peter抓着被子，眨眨眼看着Tony。

“我认为这个问题应该在你躺到我床上之前问才对。”他走到床边坐下，脱了鞋掀开被子躺进去。

Peter“嘿嘿”地笑了一下，得寸进尺地凑近Tony，抓住Tony的手:“晚上很冷。”

Tony以为他是真的又怕冷了，于是释放出一些自己的信息素。

“所以您能插着我睡吗？”Peter又往Tony身边挪了一下。

“你能告诉这两者之间有什么必然联系吗？”Tony被他的话呛了一下，“而且，你确定这样我还能睡得着吗？！”

“Please——”

“OK......”  
  
\---  
  
第二天一早，Peter突然再一次请求Tony标记他，一个临时标记。他说不上来是为什么，但他隐约察觉到自己的身体情况不太对，因为他好像感觉不到以往在Tony身边那种暖融融的温度。

Tony本以为是他想来点晨间运动什么的，然而看到Peter严肃的表情，身为医生的敏锐让他也意识到了什么。

他把Peter转过去，低头咬破男孩后颈的腺体，同时试着将自己的信息素注入进去，却意外地遇到了阻碍。

副作用。

Tony立刻反应了过来，这是那瓶该死的半成品的副作用，昨天他还天真地以为只是会诱发omega发情，没想到真正的问题是阻断了腺体发散和接收信息素的通路。

男孩现在似乎跟一个普通的beta的没有差别了。他感知不到别人的信息素，别人也感知不到他的，而且他也没法被任何人标记了。

“Sorry kid......”Tony内疚地从背后把人抱进怀里。

但他立刻又想到了这也许是一个契机，一个能让Peter离开皇宫的契机，尽管他们所付出的代价很大。可他是全国最顶尖的医生不是吗？给他点时间，他一定能解决这个。  
  
“Pete。”

“嗯？”

“也许我们可以这样......”

  
夜长梦多，所以Tony没有多等，当天午餐过后就赶去了宫里，而且很庆幸的，他在宫殿门口截住了信差，拦下来那封由画师递呈给国王的信。他原本只是想着要尽早处理掉这件事，没想到已经被人抓了把柄。这封信实在是他的意料之外，如果不是无意间瞥到了封口上属于斯塔克庄园的火漆封，他和Peter现在可能今天晚上就要在地牢里度过了。

“你说什么？Peter变成一个beta了？怎么回事？”国王怀疑地看着Tony，在心底里暗暗计较着这件事的可信度。

“是的，陛下，Mr.Parker在昨晚的高烧之后突然失去了信息素，同时也闻不到其他人的。我不能确定他身上的标记还在不在，所以只能先赶来禀报。”Tony面不改色的答道。

“明天把他带来，Stark，希望我不会发现是有人故意在背后做过些什么。”

“是。”

国王不是瞎子，Tony当然知道他早就察觉出来自己对Peter有意，只是迫于没有证据和证人。没有借口，即便是国王也不能随便处置掉这个国家里最优秀的医生，如果没有Tony，恐怕早在去年的时候，这个国家就已经被突如其来的瘟疫吞噬了。

我做的药，如果能被你查出来不对，我就改行去街边打铁，Tony不屑地想。

国王的确什么都没查出来，他召集了除Tony外最优秀的医生们，所有人一致地觉得奇怪，也一致地赞同了Tony的说法，而他们之中也没有敢去想，竟然会有人能研究出去除标记的药物。标记是大自然送给一对爱侣的礼物，怎么会有人研究药品来去掉它呢？

一个没有味道、又不能标记的omega价值太低了，虽然他是很喜欢Peter，但前提是，男孩得是个香软的omega。

“哦对了，我记得你们结过婚，”国王的视线从Peter身上转移到Tony身上，语气像是忽然想起了一件陈年奇闻。

“是的，您亲自主持的婚礼。”Tony回答。

“很好，那现在你可以名正言顺的带你的小丈夫回家了。”国王笃定的认为，常年流连于莺莺燕燕中的Tony当然也只会喜欢omega，看看他以前数不清的情人吧，里面可是一个beta都没有过，“看在你以往贡献不小的份上，你有半天的时间回去收拾东西滚蛋。”

“什么？”Peter惊诧道。

“你在他那儿住了两个多月就突然变成了一个beta，这样一个庸医，我难道要留着他给我的狗看病吗？”国王嫌恶地看着面前的两个人，“除非他能治好你，你问问他，他能吗？如果能，我可以考虑留下他以后专门照看我的lulu。”

“抱歉，陛下，我没有这个把握。”Tony低下头作出一副歉意的模样，努力试着压下不自觉翘起来的嘴角。

  
“Mr.Stark，您刚刚说的是真的吗？”Peter快步赶上前面步履轻快的Tony。

“当然是假的！”Tony扭过头看着身后的男孩，老天如果不是周围有一群侍卫他现在就想把他抱起来转一圈，“相信我kid，我会找到让你恢复正常的办法的，那只是一点副作用而已。”

“那你知道我喝了药的时候为什么那么生气？”

“因为那时候没人知道副作用会是什么，”说到Peter偷偷喝药的事Tony就忍不住来气，“而且，没有任何一个医生会把正在研究中的药给他的病人喝，你的行为就是砸我的招牌。”

“呃......I'm sorry......？”Peter迟疑着道了个歉，虽然看起来毫无悔改之心，“但是，幸亏了我喝了它，不是吗？”

“不，应该感谢伟大的Dr. Stark，是他研制出了这个副作用恰到好处的药。”

“可您刚刚还说，您不会把正在研究中的药给我喝，所以也许等您研究好了，就没有副作用了。”

“你再敢顶一句嘴我就让你明天一天都说不出来话。”  
  
  
来年初春，当雨后的第一缕阳光洒在柔嫩的青草地上，有旅人嗅到，小雏菊正在发芽。

fin.


End file.
